Lessons Learned
by AliasCWN
Summary: The guys find that they all have lessons they need to learn when things look like they are falling apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Lessons Learned**

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 1

While between assignments the Rat Patrol was being assigned to Captain Beauregard at his front line base.

The two heavily armed jeeps rolled through the front gates and got their clearances. Tully and Hitch stayed with the jeeps while Moffitt and Troy went to report to Captain Beauregard and get their tent assignments.

"Hey! Look who's here!" Private Cal Tuttle raised a hand in greeting as he noticed the two privates. Cal had gotten his first combat experience while driving a fuel truck across the desert under the watchful eyes of the Rat Patrol. Because he had followed their directions he had avoided being killed when a German plane tried to destroy the truck load of badly needed fuel. He always made it a point to say hello whenever they were on the same base.

"Hey Cal." Tully called. "Has the captain drafted you as his personal cook yet?"

Cal laughed at the reference to his cooking skills. It wasn't often that he got to cook in the Army but he had gotten the opportunity to cook for the Rat Patrol. He had enjoyed writing to his mother and telling her how much they had appreciated the skills she had taught him. "Not yet." He answered Tully's question. "He has some southern boy doing his cooking for him; for all of us actually, the Captain eats with the rest of us. He doesn't have a private cook."

"He doesn't know what he's missing." Tully grinned. "Sarge would grab you up in a heartbeat. He still talks about your cooking. Especially when it's Hitch's turn to cook." Tully grinned at his buddy as he made the comment.

"I'd be glad to cook for you any time we get the chance." Cal smiled.

"It's a good thing you don't drive a jeep or Sarge would be trading one of us in in exchange for you." Hitch added with a smile.

"No thanks." Cal put a hand up to indicate that they should stop right there. "Since I've been here I've heard a lot of stories about what you guys do. I don't mind cooking for you, but the rest I can do without."

Hitch smiled. "That's okay,that just means we don't have to worry about getting traded."

"Not for me you don't." Cal laughed. "I like living too well to trade places with either of you."

"What?" Tully asked wide-eyed. "We're alive!"

"And you have skills I could never hope to master that keep you that way." Cal shook his head. "Nope, I'll stick to driving truck and cooking an occasional meal."

"Can we tell Sarge you'll cook supper for us?" Tully asked hopefully.

"Sure." Cal answered, pleased with the request. "I can scrounge up enough wood to make a fire and we can eat outside."

"The cooks giving you trouble again?" Hitch asked.

Cal shrugged. "They don't like anyone messing around in their domain. That's okay." He added. "I wouldn't want them driving my truck either. I've become kind of attached to it." Cal blushed at the confession.

"We know what you mean." Tully grinned and looked over at Hitch. "We're kind of attached to our jeeps too."

Cal glanced at his watch. "I have to go but I'll meet you out behind the visitor's quarters at 1700 hours. Bring your appetites." With a hurried wave Cal rushed off.

"What are you cooking?" Hitch called after him.

"I'll let that be a surprise, it's more fun that way." Cal called over his shoulder with a little laugh.

Hitch shook his head as he watched the other man walk away. "If he could drive a jeep Sarge might seriously consider trading one of us in."

"Hey, I'm safe." Tully laughed. "Sarge likes the way I fix the jeeps." He was walking away so he didn't see the look that Hitch gave him.

Troy and Moffitt were delighted to learn that they would be enjoying more of Cal's cooking.

"What's he making?" Moffitt asked.

"Who cares?" Troy replied. "So far it's all been good."

"He said it would be a surprise." Hitch answered. "I already asked."

"I like surprises." Troy grinned. "At least that kind."

"Hitch told him that if he could drive a jeep you would trade one of us in for him." Tully chuckled.

"I might." Troy laughed. "If he could drive and cook he'd be darn near perfect."

"But he doesn't want the job." Hitch explained.

"Too bad, we could probably teach him to drive."

"He likes his truck." Hitch added.

"Then I guess your job is safe." Troy smiled at his driver. "What time is supper?"

"1700 hours behind the visitor's quarters."

"We'll be there with bells on." Troy looked at Moffitt for an agreement.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything." The British sergeant nodded.

Troy gave Hitch and Tully the number of their assigned tent before releasing them to entertain themselves. "See you at 1700 hours for supper."

"We'll be there." Tully promised. He turned to Hitch to see what he wanted to do with his free time.

"I have to go to supply." Hitch said before Tully could say anything. "I'll meet you for supper."

"Okay." Tully answered warily. Is everything okay Hitch? I can help you with the supplies."

"Everything's fine Tully. I just need a few things, you go ahead, I'll catch you later."

"I thought I'd go over to the motor pool and catch up with some of the guys. The last time we were here I got friendly with a couple of them."

"You go ahead Tully; if I get done early I'll join you there." Hitch urged.

"All right, if you're sure."

"I'm sure." Hitch answered.

Tully looked back once to see Hitch hurrying in the direction of the supply tent.

Hitch didn't join him at the motor pool and Tully was beginning to worry as he approached the small fire behind the visitor's tent. The other driver hadn't been in their tent either when he went to check. He had decided to go look for him if he hadn't put in an appearance by 1700 hours. As he got closer Tully relaxed as he spotted his buddy sitting on a box talking to Cal while he watched the other private prepare the meal.

"I thought you got lost." Tully teased as he walked up to the fire.

Hitch shrugged. "I saw Cal and decided to keep him company while he cooked."

"I think he's really guarding the food so no one else on base takes it." Cal added with a grin.

"That too." Hitch laughed easily. "You'd be surprised at how many people wanted to invite themselves to join us." He sniffed the air before adding, "Or maybe you wouldn't. Cal's cooking is pretty popular."

Cal laughed at that. "But don't worry, I told all of them that this was a private party."

"Are they going to resent us for it?" Tully asked with a grin.

"I'll cook for them some other time." Cal promised. "I told them that you guys don't get here much and that this is a special occasion."

"Tell them it's Sarge's birthday." Tully suggested.

"Is it?"

"No, but they don't need to know that."

Cal shrugged. "I don't need an excuse to cook for friends. If they don't like it they can eat in the mess hall." He added a few more ingredients to the meal he was preparing. "I like to add a little cayenne pepper to spice things up a bit, not much you understand, just a touch."

"Add whatever you like." Tully agreed. "Just as long as we get to sample the end result."

Cal laughed again and began to stir the pot. "I told my mom what the army gave me to work with and she wrote down a bunch of recipes using those ingredients."

"Is this one of them?" Hitch asked.

"As a matter of fact, it is."

Troy and Moffitt walked up while Cal was explaining how his mother had come up with the recipes and tested them out on the neighbors.

"She only sent me the ones they really liked." Cal explained.

"My mom's not much of a cook." Hitch explained. "We had a cook but we weren't allowed in the kitchen while she was making the meals, she always claimed that we got in her way."

"That explains a lot." Troy chuckled.

"I try Sarge!"

"Without much success."

"It's better than going hungry." The blond grumbled in his own defense.

"You got me there pal." Troy agreed. "So what is this anyway?" He asked Cal as he turned away from his driver.

Cal finished cooking and dished out the food. The meal passed quickly with friendly conversation and lots of praise for the food and the cook. Cal appreciated their praise and promised to pass some of it on to his mother who had insisted on teaching him to cook. "I told her you liked my cooking and she laughed. She said she knew how it felt to have someone appreciate all of your efforts. My dad tells her all the time that she's a great cook."

"Does your dad cook?"

"He grills but he's lost in the kitchen." Cal admitted. "Mom does all of the cooking on our camping trips too. Dad says he needs to be able to control the heat or he burns everything."

"I doubt if Hitch can grill either." Troy said. "He and your dad would probably get along just fine."

"That or they would starve." Tully laughed.

Moffitt looked up in time to catch a flash of annoyance cross the blonde's face. "Hitch has other skills that are just as important."

"He has a way with the ladies." Tully grinned.

"Good thing too; they can do his cooking for him." Troy added. He grinned at his driver who looked away quickly.

The five friends shared the clean-up and sat around talking until Cal announced that he had to turn in. "Unlike you guys, I have to work tomorrow."

"Actually," Troy looked at his privates, "the captain's aide stopped us on our way over here and said that the captain wants to see us at 0700 tomorrow. It looks like we might have to work tomorrow too."

"Then we'd better turn in too." Hitch suggested.

"It's still early." Tully protested. "I told the guys from the motor pool I'd join them for a beer later." He looked at Hitch in a silent invitation.

"You go ahead." Hitch said. "I'll help Cal carry his gear back to his tent and then I'm going to turn in."

Tully glanced over at the sergeants before shrugging. "Suit yourself."

"A beer sounds good." Troy stated, watching his driver. "One can't hurt Hitch."

"No thanks, I'm just going to turn in."

Troy looked at Moffitt but the Brit just shrugged.

"Is everything okay Hitch?" Moffitt asked as the others walked slowly away.

"Fine Doc." Hitch answered without looking up. "I'm just going to help Cal with his pans and stuff before I head for my bed."

The sergeant hesitated, watching the younger 'rat' collect the various cookware. "If you change your mind you know where we'll be."

"Yeah sure Doc, if I change my mind."

"Well good night then."

"Night Doc, have fun."

"I'm sure it will be a relaxing night but we'll miss you."

Hitch looked up and smiled. "You'll be fine Doc; you don't need me to have a good time."

"Perhaps not but we will miss you just the same."

"Have a beer for me, I'll see you when you get back if I'm not already asleep."

"All right then." With a backward glance every few steps Moffitt followed the others toward the other side of the base where the bar was located. Hitch seemed intent on gathering up Cal's possessions so that they could return them to his quarters.

"They wanted you to go with them." Cal spoke quietly as Hitch continued to stack the pans.

"They don't need me," Hitch answered, "they can have a good time on their own."


	2. Chapter 2

**Lessons Learned**

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 2

Hitch was asleep when the others returned and they didn't talk again until the next morning.

"Did you catch up on your sleep?" Troy asked at breakfast.

"I guess so." His driver answered with shrug.

"We're probably going to be going out today, but if we get back in time, do you want to go for a beer?"

"Maybe." Hitch responded. "I guess it depends on what time we get back."

"Okay. We have a meeting with Captain Beauregard at 0700, we should find out then."

"You know how it is Sarge." Hitch answered without looking up from his plate. "We just never know when we're getting back for sure. Things happen."

"Yeah, they do," Troy agreed, "but we usually talk about them." He left the invitation hanging for his driver to pick on.

Hitch looked up. "There's nothing to talk about Sarge, we haven't even left yet." Hitch looked back down at his plate. Troy met Moffitt's questioning look and shook his head.

"Are the jeeps ready?" Moffitt asked.

"Yep, all ready to go." Hitch acknowledged.

"Ready." Tully answered.

"Wait for us at the jeeps then and we'll be there as soon as we find out what the Captain wants." Troy ordered.

Both privates nodded as they finished their meals.

Troy was quiet as he and Moffitt made their way to the Captain's tent.

"There's something wrong."

Moffitt kept walking, letting Troy figure it out on his own.

"Why won't he talk to us?" Troy stopped in front of Moffitt, forcing the other sergeant to stop too. He glared up into his face.

"Perhaps he needs some time to work it out for himself." Moffitt answered calmly.

"He's not even talking to Tully."

"We have been teasing him a lot lately." The British sergeant responded. "Perhaps he thinks we aren't taking him seriously."

"Seriously about what?"

"I don't know." Moffitt answered. "He's not talking to me either."

"We're just teasing; we don't mean anything by it." Troy argued. "He knows we're only kidding."

"Does he?"

"We busted him about his cooking." Troy answered, thinking back on the night before. "Even he admits that he can't cook."

"Does that make it hurt any less when we make fun of him for it?" The Brit asked. Troy made a face. "Look Troy, I'm as guilty as anyone, I teased him too."

"And you think that's what this is about?"

"You should have seen his face while we were joking around. I think it bothers him."

"Why didn't he say something?"

Moffitt made a face. "I have no idea. Perhaps he thought that complaining would only give us more to tease him about."

"That kid needs to develop a thicker skin." Troy growled.

"Perhaps, but until then, we have a problem."

"Okay, no more cooking jokes." Troy decided. "But it's going to be hard when it's his turn to cook."

"Troy!" Moffitt chided sternly.

Captain Beauregard wanted them to do a short recon to check for enemy activity. A German patrol had been spotted in the area and he wanted to know what they were doing so close to his base. The Rat Patrol searched all day but they didn't find any sign of an enemy patrol. The sun was setting as they reentered the base. The sergeants went to report their findings to the captain while Hitch and Tully took the jeeps to the motor pool.

"Want a beer Hitch?" Tully asked as they parked the jeeps.

"No thanks, I want to do a few repairs on my jeep."

"Need help?"

"No, it's all minor stuff but I thought I'd get it done while I have the time. You go ahead, I'm sure you can find somebody to drink with you."

"I'd rather drink with you." Tully answered honestly.

"Some other time." Hitch answered.

Tully hung around for a few more minutes but Hitch ignored him to tinker with his jeep. Finally Tully walked off to go meet Troy and Moffitt.

"Where's Hitch?" Troy asked as Tully joined them.

"He's working on his jeep." Tully explained.

"You're not helping him?"

"He didn't want any help." Tully explained. "I offered."

"Is he going to join us later?"

"I don't know Sarge, he didn't say." Tully shrugged.

"This is ridiculous!" Troy exclaimed as he started for the motor pool. Moffitt reached out and snagged his arm.

"Give him a little time Troy." The Brit advised. "Maybe he'll come around or maybe he'll develop a thicker skin."

Troy looked irritated but he nodded. "I'll give him a bit more time, but this has to stop before it jeopardizes a mission."

"So far it hasn't affected his performance in the field." Moffitt pointed out.

"So far," Troy repeated, "but it could affect moral."

"Then you can deal with it." The other sergeant suggested. "But until then perhaps all he needs is a little space and some privacy. We have been taking advantage of his good nature." The sergeant looked at his two companions. "Why don't we let him try to work this out in his own way?"

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then I'm afraid we have a problem." Moffitt answered simply.

"Maybe you could tell him that you aren't planning on getting rid of him." Tully suggested.

"Getting rid of him? Why would he think I wanted to get rid of him?" Troy asked.

"He did say he thought you might want to trade him for someone else." Tully explained.

"Of all the…." Troy exclaimed as he remembered teasing his driver about trading him for someone who could cook. "He really does need to get a thicker skin. I was joking! I never really considered it. Hitch fits right in with the rest of us. We're a team for pete's sake!" Troy shook his head in disbelief. "I'll talk to him." He sighed.

Troy planned to talk to his driver at supper but he wasn't in his tent when they gathered for the evening meal. The three of them ate and headed for the motor pool to see if Hitch was done working on the jeep.

"He left a couple of hours ago." One of the mechanics told them when they couldn't find the private. "He worked on his jeep for a while and then he left."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"Nope, didn't say anything to anybody as far as I know."

"Thanks."

"No problem." The mechanic answered before going back to work.

"Are we going to look for him?" Tully asked.

"No." Troy answered. "If he wants to spend time with us he knows how to find us." He glanced over at Moffitt. "We'll give him some space to figure out what he wants."

"What if he wants a transfer?" Tully asked with a worried frown.

"He won't." Troy answered with more confidence than he felt. "You said he was worried that I wanted to trade him; that doesn't sound like he wants to leave."

"I sure wish he'd talk to us." Tully answered as he chewed on his matchstick.

"He will Tully." Moffitt assured his driver. He had noticed how Tully was chewing on the slender piece of wood and knew that the younger man was worried.

They wandered around the base for a while before returning to their quarters. To their surprise Hitch was sitting on his bunk reading when they arrived. At their entrance Hitch quickly tucked the letter he was reading into a paperback book lying next to him.

"A letter from home?" Troy asked casually.

"You might say that." His driver answered.

"Might? It either is or it isn't."

"Then it isn't."

Troy waited for Hitch to explain but the youth merely picked up the paperback and began reading.

Troy tried again. "We looked for you earlier. We wanted to go for supper."

"I already ate."

"By yourself?"

"No, I ate with Cal and a few of his friends."

"Cal cooked?"

"No, we ate in the mess tent."

"I think we have tomorrow off."

"That's good." Hitch answered. "I told some of Cal's friends I'd help them with a project if I was available."

Troy nodded thoughtfully. "Just let me know where you are in case I need you."

"Okay Sarge."

"Can Cal's friends use any more help?" Tully offered. "I'm free."

"No thanks, I think we have it."

"If you change your mind you know where to find me." Tully tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. Hitch didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, thanks Tully; I'll tell them you offered."

The next three days went the same, with Hitch disappearing from morning till dark. The only time they saw him was for breakfast and when they returned to their tent for the night. While he was there he was distracted and answered any question with a single word whenever possible. Troy was getting more and more frustrated by the day. They held many a discussion about what could be bothering the younger 'rat' but the mystery went unsolved.

On the fourth day Troy announced at breakfast that they would be returning to their regular base the next day. "Captain Boggs wants us back; he had some work for us to do."

"Good." Tully drawled. "All this sitting around is boring."

"Not all of us were bored." Troy replied, looking toward his driver.

"I wasn't bored at all." Hitch said when he noticed the others all looking at him.

"Not all of us had Cal's friends and their projects to keep us occupied. Tully grumbled. Troy had ordered him to leave Hitch alone and give him some space.

"Finish up any project you're working on and let your friends know we'll be leaving." Troy ordered. "We'll be pulling out right after breakfast."

Hitch nodded and went back to eating his breakfast. After breakfast he disappeared again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lessons Learned**

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 3

"Is everybody ready?"

The others all nodded.

"Hitch, did you let Cal and his friends know you were leaving?"

"Yeah Sarge, I told them."

"Then let's roll, I want to bed back by tomorrow."

Cal and several of his friends looked up and waved as the jeeps rolled by. Cal gave them a thumbs-up along with the wave. Troy looked at his driver but Hitch was concentrating on the road.

"You ever think about driving a truck Hitch?"

Hitch twisted around sharply to look at Troy. "No, why?"

"Just wondering." Troy answered. "You spent a lot of time with Cal and his friends these last few days."

"Jealous?" Hitch asked with a grin.

"No, should I be?"

"No." The blonde shook his head. "I don't want to be a truck driver, I like what I do."

"Good to know."

Hitch glanced over at Troy with a nervous frown. "You don't think I'd make a good truck driver do you?"

"I think you'd be good at it if that's what you wanted to do." The sergeant answered truthfully. "You've got skills Hitch. I think you could do anything you set your mind to do."

"Really?"

"Really." Troy looked over and caught the smile that flashed across his driver's face. The pop of a bubble made him smile too. Maybe they could still work things out.

They were looking for a wadi to camp for the night when the German patrol surprised them. It jumped them from behind a dune as they were checking out one of the wadis.

Tully's jeep was the closest to the patrol cars so he took the brunt of the attack. The crews of both cars were firing at his jeep as fast as the gunners could squeeze the triggers. His front tire took a hit and the jeep wobbled dangerously at its top speed. One of the cars tried to cut him off and Tully spun the wheel. The jeep didn't respond well with the damaged tire. The bad tire hit a rock and the jeep went up and over, landing on its side. Tully and Moffitt were both thrown clear but they were trapped behind the overturned vehicle.

Troy raked one car with gunfire while they were concentrating on Tully and Moffitt. The car flipped onto its side and slid across the sand as Hitch roared past. Troy hit it again so that there wouldn't be any survivors behind them while they pursued the second car.

The crew of the second car saw Hitch and Troy coming and tried to get out of the way. Hitch drove straight at them giving Troy plenty of time to walk his bullets right into the rear of the car. The gas tank exploded in a ball of blue and yellow flames. Troy shot the survivor who was staggering around with his clothing on fire. As the screaming stopped he ordered his driver to take them back to the other jeep.

Hitch slid the jeep to a stop next to Moffitt. Troy jumped down to help the other sergeant to his feet. Hitch located Tully and ran to him.

"You okay Tully?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tully answered with a shake of his head. "Just shook up a bit." He looked over at his jeep and shook his head to clear it. "Looks like I may have a few repairs to make though."

Hitch looked over and nodded. "As long as it runs well enough to get away from here we can repair it later." The smoke from the burning car was a beacon they didn't want to be near.

"Are you okay Moffitt?"

Troy's question drew the attention of both privates. Troy was still supporting Moffitt as they stood by the jeep.

"I believe I twisted my knee." The British sergeant announced.

Hitch looked at Tully.

"I'm okay. Go get the first aid kit." Tully pointed to the overturned jeep.

Hitch nodded and went around the jeep for their only med kit. He returned a minute later with the kit and a frown.

"What's wrong?" Troy demanded.

"The medical kit got hit." Hitch held the kit up for all of them to see. "The morphine is all ruined."

"That's all right." Moffitt assured them through gritted teeth. "The pain isn't that bad, I can wait until we get back to the base."

"We have aspirin Doc." Hitch opened the kit and held out the unbroken bottle.

"Thank you Hitch, that will help."

"You rest here Moffitt, Hitch and I will try to set the jeep back up on its wheels. That is if it's not too badly damaged." He looked at Tully who was examining the overturned vehicle.

"It doesn't look too bad." Tully announced. "I can get a better look once we set it up. But right now I'm thinking that we can move it to some place a little safer to work on it."

"Sounds good Tully." Troy nodded. "Are you up to helping set it up or do you want to stand guard?"

"I think I'd better help you Sarge."

"Hitch, hook a rope on our jeep and tie it to Tully's. Tully and I will push."

"Right Sarge."

They soon had the jeep on its wheels and Tully and Hitch changed the damaged tire before Tully tried to start it. He gave Hitch a big grin as the engine turned over and ran smoothly.

"Okay Moffitt," Troy reached for the Brit's arm, "it sounds like your ride is ready."

The Brit leaned heavily on Troy as he hobbled toward the jeep.

"We'll find a good place to camp for the night where Tully can work on the jeep." Troy decided.

"I'm afraid I won't be much help around camp tonight." Moffitt sighed.

"That's okay, we'll manage." Troy told him. "I'll stand watch while Tully works on the jeep. Hitch can take care of you and cook supper."

Moffitt looked up quickly when Troy mentioned Hitch's cooking. He gave a slight shake of his head as Troy looked toward his driver.

"We'd better move Sarge." Tully warned. "That smoke is going to bring everyone for miles."

"You set the pace." Troy ordered. "You know how fast you can push your jeep without breaking down."

"You got it Sarge." Tully answered.

"You okay with handling the camp chores?" Troy asked his driver as he slid back into his seat.

"No problem Sarge."

It was completely dark when they finally pulled into a wadi. Tully and Hitch helped Moffitt to a seat as Troy grabbed a weapon and went to stand guard.

"Easy Doc, we got you." Tully warned as Moffitt stumbled from the vehicle.

"It's only a sprain." Moffitt groaned.

"It looks like it hurts pretty badly." Hitch observed.

"There is quite a bit of swelling." The sergeant admitted.

"Morphine wouldn't help with that."

"No it wouldn't." The Brit sighed as he was helped to the ground. "But it would have helped with the pain."

"Let me see what I can do." Hitch suggested.

"I have to start on the jeep." Tully told them. "There are a few things I need to fix before I can ask her to outrun a German patrol."

"You go ahead Tully, I got this." Hitch assured him.

Tully nodded and headed for his tool box. He grabbed a tarp to drape over the jeep to hide the light he was going to use. Despite being in a wadi he didn't want the glow from the light to give away their position.

Hitch went to the jeeps and dug around in the back. He dug out the cooking supplies and a sack he had placed in there earlier. Using a pan to mix the ingredients, he made a poultice for Moffitt's knee. "This should help Doc." He knelt next to the injured man and rolled his pant leg above his knee. Working with gentle fingers he wrapped the knee with gauze and then applied the poultice.

"What is it?" Moffitt asked couriously.

"Cayenne pepper and flour mixed with water."

"It burns." Moffitt gasped as the poultice started to work.

"That shouldn't last long. I wrapped it over the gauze so it wasn't right next to bare skin." Hitch explained.

"What does it do? I don't believe I've ever heard of it before."

"It's supposed to help relieve the swelling and numb the pain." Hitch patted Moffitt on the shoulder. "You just sit still and let it work Doc. I have to go fix super. A little food in your stomach should help too."

Moffitt almost joked that a little food was probably all he would be able to get down but then he remembered the look on the private's face earlier. Deciding not to tease him, he stayed silent.

Moffitt tried not to move his leg as he stretched out by the fire. The heat from the fire helped drive away the cold that made his leg ache. After a few minutes he fell asleep.

He dreamed of Cal's cooking and he could almost smell the enticing aroma of another of the private's recipes. Opening his eyes he could see Hitch squatting by the fire stirring the pot. Moffitt sniffed the air suspiciously. "What is that smell?"

Hitch looked up in surprise at Moffitt's question. "I didn't mean to wake you Doc, you need your rest."

"That's quite all right." Moffitt assured him. "I thought I was dreaming of Cal's cooking but it seems that I was mistaken." He sniffed the air again. "What is that smell?"

Hitch looked down at the pot. "It's supper Doc." The private looked worried as Moffitt continued to sniff the air. "Is something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite really." The sergeant assured him. "Something smells rather good."

"It's a new recipe." Hitch answered with a hesitant smile.

"It smells heavenly."

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells."

Tully walked over from working on the jeep and nodded at Moffitt. "You look better Doc."

"I feel better actually." The sergeant looked down at his knee. "It really does feel better." He glanced over at Hitch. "What did you say was in that poultice?"

"Cayenne pepper, flour, and water."

The sergeant moved his leg carefully. "The swelling must be down, it's not nearly as stiff. There is much less pain too."

"That's good to hear Doc."

"Something smells good." Tully noted with surprise.

"Hitch is trying a new recipe." Moffitt informed Tully.

"A new recipe huh? What is it?"

"It's a secret. I promised not to tell."

"Does it taste as good as it smells?"

"I don't know." Hitch answered. "I never tried it before."

Tully reached for the pot to snag a sample but Hitch hit his hand with the spoon.

"Hey!"

"No fingers in the food unless they are in the recipe." Hitch growled. "It will be ready in a few minutes, you can wait that long."

"I don't know about that." Tully drawled as he eyed the pot. "It sure smells good."

"I'll call you when it's ready." Hitch promised as he pushed Tully away from the pot. "Did you get the jeep fixed?"

"Almost, I can use a little help with the rest."

"I can help you after I clean up from supper." Hitch offered.

"Okay." Tully agreed. "Are you over being mad at us?"

"Mad? I wasn't mad."

"Could have fooled me." Tully answered. "You didn't hang out with us and you never wanted my help with any of your projects."

Hitch dropped his head. "I didn't mean to make you think I was mad."

"Just what were you doing Hitch?" Moffitt thought he knew the answer but he wanted hear it from Hitch. "Tully's right, you did avoid us the entire time we were there."

"I wasn't avoiding you Doc, I was just busy."

"Busy?" Moffitt's eyebrows rose as he asked the question. "Busy with what exactly?"

Hitch actually blushed. "You guys are always complaining about my cooking."

Moffitt and Tully looked at each other.

"I just thought I'd ask Cal to teach me a few things. It turns out he's been teaching a few of his other friends to cook too. When they found out I wanted to learn they offered to coach me while Cal was busy. I spent almost all of my time learning to cook and going over recipes from Cal's mom. He made me a notebook of all of them."

"So you were taking cooking classes?"

"Yeah, I figured it couldn't' hurt."

"It sure smells like you were a good student." Tully praised.

"I agree." Moffitt smiled. "And I have to admit, this poultice has helped my leg. Where did you learn to make that?"

Hitch blushed again. "I was talking to a few of the guys and they mentioned some of the other uses for spices. Cayenne pepper just happened to be one of them. I remembered them saying it was good for swelling and pain. One of them mentioned making a poultice. I put enough gauze between it and your skin didn't I? They said it can cause burns if you aren't careful."

Moffitt looked down at his leg. "I think it's fine. The burning has stopped and it feels much better."

"That's good. I never knew that there were so many uses for spices. I'm going to ask my mom if she can send some."

Tully laughed. "When can we eat?"

Hitch glanced at the pot. "I guess we can eat it now, it looks done."

"Maybe I should just sample it to be sure." Tully grinned at Hitch he reached for the spoon.

"I'll get the plates."

When Hitch relieved Troy on watch he told him to help himself to the food. As the sergeant approached the fire he found Tully and Moffitt cleaning their plates.

"Tully, I told you to fix the jeep and let Hitch cook."

"I did Sarge. The jeep is almost ready. Hitch is going to help me with the last couple of things when he gets off watch. I need another hand."

Troy sniffed the air. "You didn't cook did you Moffitt?"

Moffitt smiled. "No. Hitch did this all by himself."

Troy looked at both men in disbelief. "It smells edible."

"Troy!" Moffitt admonished. "You promised."

"Sorry, but he's not here to hear me." Troy did look sorry.

"Eat your supper before Tully eats it all." Moffitt warned.

Troy took his first bite while the others watched his face. "Come on, who cooked this?"

"Hitch did." Moffitt smiled.

"Really? So why did it never taste like this before?" Troy glanced up at his driver.

Moffitt chuckled. "Hitch was taking lessons from Cal while we were busy worrying about him."

"Can he cook anything else?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask. I was too busy asking about this poultice he made for my leg. It's made out of spices and it really has helped." Moffitt patted his injured leg. "A mixture of cayenne pepper, flour and water. It did wonders for both the swelling and the pain. Apparently he learned more than just how to cook."

"That's what he was doing?"

"Apparently so."

"Darn, and he can drive too." Troy grinned.

"I guess you won't be trading him for another driver anytime soon then huh Sarge?" Tully laughed.

"I guess not Tully. And we know what to do if we get tired of the recipes he cooks. We can just send him back to Cal."

Hitch listened to the talk around the campfire and smiled. Cal had already given him a lot of recipes to try and he had promised to share any others that his mother might send him in the future.


End file.
